


Starting the Journey to Original Content with Jlpierre

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: It’s our first episode! The wonderful Josie Moone sat down with me to discuss “Starting the Journey to Original Content.” We discuss jumping from fanfiction to original content, pen names and privacy on social media, fangirl over Greta Gerwig, Phoebe Waller-Bridge, and Olivie Blake, and scratch the surface when it comes to authors and mental health. Also, please forgive my sniffling! I’ve been battling a cold for weeks!
Series: Original Characters Podcast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Starting the Journey to Original Content with Jlpierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlpierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpierre/gifts).




End file.
